1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods and communications arrangements for operating a communications connection.
2. Background of the Art
During the everyday work life of office employees within a company, telephone connections, on the one hand, and email connections, on the other, are used today in equal measure for communicating with other participants, particularly within the same company. Frequently, there is a process in which an email communication has first occurred and, based upon this communication, possibly because some discussed items were not subsequently clarified, a telephone connection is initiated by one of the email participants to one of the other email participants. It is frequently ineffective for the calling participant to first have to explain the context of why he is calling to the called participant, i.e., that he frequently verbally repeats portions of the email so that the other participant recognizes which problem is being addressed. Under certain circumstances, this can lead to a time-consuming exchange of already known information or, under other circumstances, also to misunderstandings.
It would be helpful to perform telecommunications connections or other real-time communications connections more effectively.